iSlip Up
by Gallifrey101
Summary: Sam and Freddie accidently let a secret slip that leaves the audience ecstatic, Carly shocked and Sam and Freddie convinced they have a Arabian Tongue Dificiency. :  SEDDIE!
1. iTongue Deficiency

** DISCLAIMER: Last time I checked, I was NOT a 45 year old TV producer and writer named Dan Schneider. **

"So now you know what happens when you feed a Gibby thirteen sugar sticks!" Sam said, grinning. Freddie panned the camera to show the shaking Gibby who was running around the room screaming things like, "bunnies! Apples! Gears on a tortoise!"

"And, sadly, that ends this iCarly," Carly said and the loud "BOOOOO!" echoed from Sam's remote.

"But don't worry, we'll be back next week!" insisted Sam. "But for now, ta ta!"

"Au revoir!"

"That was Spanish."

"That was French!"

"Touche."

"Feliz Navidad!"

"Espanol, por fin!"

"And we're clear," Freddie said smiling as he put his camera down on the cart.

Carly and Sam cheered while Gibby yelled, "rubber ducks!"

They looked at Gibby questioningly. "Maybe we should've listened to him when he told us his mom didn't let him have sugar," Carly muttered.

Sam rolled her eyes and collapsed on a beanbag chair. "Ah, whatever, he can handle himself," Sam said.

Gibby threw the door open and ran out of the room screaming, "evil lamp shades!"

Carly stared after him. "I'm gonna go see if he's okay. Will you guys be okay if I leave?"

"Yup," Freddie replied.

"We're not five," Sam answered at the same time. Carly rolled her eyes and left the usual bickering two alone.

"Frednub, go make yourself useful and get me some ham," Sam ordered.

"As much as I'd love to be your personal butler, I can't," Freddie replied, pulling on his jacket. "I have to get home."

"Why, is your psycho maniac mother gonna give you your annual tic bath?" she asked, grinning at him.

"You know that she stopped doing that two years ago!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"Whatever, don't go freaking out on me, Fredweird," Sam replied.

"Yeah, yeah." He opened the door. "See you tomorrow. Love you, Sam."

"Love you too, Freddie."

Freddie took a step out of the studio and stopped dead in his tracks. He could feel the color drain from his face and the heavy silence that hung in the air. Slowly, he took two slow steps backward, as if testing to ground to see if it was stable. He slowly turned around to face Sam, who's eyes had widened to the size of tennis balls. She stared at Freddie with her huge blue eyes.

"_What _did you just say?" Freddie squeaked.

Sam shot up from her chair and answered quickly. "What did _I_ just say? What did _you _just say!"

"Me? You're the one who said it back! You did this, Puckett!"

"Don't blame this on me, Benson! You're the one who said it first!"

Freddie grabbed his hair, just about ready to pull every last strand out. "Whatever! Look, it was j - just a s - stupid thing I said accidently! I was - I was thinking of Carly and I just automatically said, 'I love - '"

Sam stuck her finger in his face. "Don't you dare say it again, Freddirt!"

"Like I was planning to!" he shouted. The color started to return to his face and Sam's eye size slowly decreased. Fighting with Sam definitely calmed him down. "I heard this thing on the news, that, um, there's this Arabian tongue deficiency and it makes what you say all weird and you hallucinate. Isn't there an Arabian guy in our math class?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. I sleep through math. How do you get it?"

"From kissing a person who's infected..." he said. Sam grimaced. "But that's not all! If they breathe on you, you can get a slight case of it. That's, you know, probably what happened."

Sam clasped her hands behind her back and starting pacing the studio. She looked up at Freddie, who was watching her, worriedly. "It was just a slip up," she insisted. "We weren't paying attention to what we were saying, that's all. I mean it's not like we actually..." she gulped... "love each other."

"Of course not!" he agreed and she nodded. "That would be...ridiculous! Absurd!"

"When did you turn into an old british dude?" Sam asked.

He laughed. "I'm not."

Sam rolled her eyes, fell into the beanbag chair and traced circles into it with her finger. Freddie cleared his throat and she glanced up at him. "So what should we do?" he asked.

"What do you mean, 'what should we do,' nubface!" Sam exclaimed. "Nothing! We pretend like it never happened! It was just some stupid mix-up, that's all! Don't get your anti-bacterial underpants in a bunch!"

"Ri - hey!" He glared at her. "I should probably go."

"Right, you need that tic bath."

"Sam!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Freddie. See you later."

"Yeah. Bye." Freddie then left the studio and hurried out of the apartment as quickly as possible.

You think Freddie, being the smart person he is, would have a good memory. But, no. He forget that his camera had been broken for two weeks, he forgot to remind himself that he was going to buy a new camera today and, worst of all, he forgot that you had to hold the button for at least ten seconds before it stopped recording.

Funny he forgot this all on the night Sam and Freddie accidently said they were in love with each other. Oops.

**Hello everyone! Gallifrey101 is here and she comes bearing seddie! ANYWAY, hoped u liked reading the first chapter and I hope that u will plz, PLZ review. If you don't I will bathe myself in egg yolk until a hen comes and pecks my eyes out for stealing her eggs. It's not a pretty sight. :s *shivers***

** So again plz review! I shall hope for you to read more later. Kay, I'm done with the weirdness, thx and goodbye! **

** -Gallifrey101**


	2. iFind 'Seddie Proof'

**Freddie's Pov:**

I shoved my books into my locker, ignoring what I'd been ignoring all morning. I knew people were staring and watching me - it was creeping me out. Every person I passed would whisper something eagerly to their friend or just stare at me with wide eyes. It was starting to really piss me off.

"Hey, Freddie, congrats," laughed one guy as he passed me and slapped me on the back. I glared at him as he walked away. What was wrong with everyone?

This could only mean one thing - Sam had posted something, _somewhere _that were making people act all weird. God, what was it this time? It couldn't have been worse than the time she did a live broadcast of her drawing on my face in a red sharpie - and I didn't find out it was even on my face until Ms. Briggs yelled at me at how drawings like that weren't appropriate for school. I made a mental note to check the nearest mirror.

"Hey, Wendy," I called and pulled her aside as she walked past me. "Did Sam draw something on my face again?"

Wendy smirked. "You mean your girlfriend?"

"WHAT! Sam's not my girlfriend! What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know!" she scoffed. I didn't! "Come on, Freddie, it's all over the web. You know, I always knew you two would be a great couple. See you later." I gaped at her as she walked away. What was all over the web? It definitely wasn't Sam. She'd rather eat roadkill - hell, she'd rather _be _roadkill, than be _my_ girlfriend. I shuddered at the thought.

I quickly got my laptop out of my backpack and opened Zaplook. I typed in the thing that made most sense: SEDDIE.

The first thing that came up was a video on Splashface labeled, "PROOF THAT SEDDIE EXISTS!" I clicked it. This ought be good.

Me and Sam were standing in the iCarly studio - well I was standing and Sam had collapsed in the bean bag chair like she always does.

I listened to what we were saying. Sam was making fun of me again. This wasn't very 'seddie.' What was everyone getting so hyped up about?

Wait a minute...was this last night! My camera! Oh, crap, I forgot to get it fixed! I forgot to hold the freaking button! Oh no, oh no, oh no! We're dead - it's over!

In the video, music started. What? As far as I knew, there were no freaking violins playing! Who made this?

"Love you, Sam," I said in the video and in the video there was the sound of people awing. Who the hell was awing?

"Love you too, Freddie," Sam replied. The audience awed again. Where were these people?

Words came onto a blank screen. _Did you__** see**__that! Seddie proof! This is no joke! Yesterday, on iCarly, the camera ran longer than it was supposed to and we got to see this! Can you believe it!_

I glared at my computer. Who posted this! Someone by the name of BurdDog263. Great - that was helpful. I scrolled down to the comments which were all the same.

"Seddie forever!"

"No! Freddie luvs Carly! This is fake! Creddie!"

"SEDDIE PROOF, SEDDIE PROOF!"

"They love each other! Awwww :)! That's so adorable - how'd you get this?"

"Ha, Creddie, ur going down! :)"

"NOOOOOOOOOO, NOT TRUE, NOT TRUE!"

I glanced over all of them and noticed something - the views. 1,287,976! It had just been posted yesterday night! I decide to add my own comment.

"IT WAS AN ARABIAN TONGUE DEFICIENCY!"

I closed my laptop and stormed off to class, ignoring the whispers and eyes on me. I plopped down in my seat in math and Abdul (the arabian guy) said hi as he passed me and sat in the seat behind me.

I turned around and shook my head, glaring at him. _This is all his fault._

**Hello everyone! I am back and egg yolk free! (Thank you for your concern, Mm. Mystery.) ANYWAY, I think that was short but I can't tell because, well, I'm too lazy. I shall be back soon with Sam's POV of the "current situation." Now, plz, plz, PLZ review or else...hmm...I will super glue sixty buttons to each of my arms! So plz review and thx 2 the people who have already:**

**CierraLuv97**

**Braxenimos**

**Geekquality**

**Mm. Mystery**

**vyctoria**

**SeddierFTW**

**Thx again, plz review (remember the super glue) and I shall see u next time! Bye!**

** -Gallifrey101**


	3. iHate Violins

**Sam's POV:**

I don't like coming to this torture chamber in the first place. It doesn't help that the whispers behind me are flying a mile a freaking minute and their eyes are nearly popping out of their heads. I've already screamed at a few people who decided it would be fun to tap me on the shoulder and just laugh.

What the ham is going on here? "Wendy, Wendy," I called and pulled her aside to talk to me. "What's everyone laughing at? Did Freddork actually get away with pranking me or something?" If he did, I hoped he'd enjoy not being able to see through the black eyes he'd get.

"I guess they just can't imagine the idea of Sam Puckett having a boyfriend - especially Freddie." Wh - wh - what! _Freddie? Boyfriend? _Those two words in the same sentence make me want to barf all over him. I would rather have a life without bacon than be Frednub's girlfriend. Ew. I wanted to barf again. I felt a little queasy.

"What's it like?" Wendy asked, eyes sparkling.

"Me and Freddie are not" -gag- "dating," I replied. "I need to go to the washroom." I ran away from her and pushed open the door to the bathroom, where girls were looking in the mirror and admiring their reflections.

They all giggled. "Oh, hi Sam," one of them said and they all laughed like she'd told some hilarious joke.

"Scram," I replied through clenched teeth and they hurried out of the washroom as quick as the could.

I leaned against the wall, thinking. Me and Freddork dating? Why the ham would anyone think that? Sure, I knew there were some moron fans out there who thought me and the dishrag should go out, but not everyone in our school was crazy! There had to be some new thing that someone had found out that got them all hyped up and they overreacted. I had to find a computer stat.

I ran to the computer lab, pulled out a chair and flicked on the computer. Come on, you old dinosaur, load! God, they should really try replacing these pieces of crap.

Finally, the screen came on and I opened up Zaplook which, again, took forever to load. What should I look up? What did people call me and Nubface again? That thing that sounded like German Chocolate? Right, Seddie! I typed it in and the first thing that came up was a video on Splashface called, "PROOF THAT SEDDIE EXISTS!" I clicked on it, and after years of loading I was greeted by a big fat ACCESS DENIED. Damn it!

I slammed my hand down on the piece of junk. "Access granted, access granted! Give me access, I got a hammer you piece of - "

"Sam Puckett!" exclaimed the old librarian, Miss. Jones. Miss. Jones was like two hundred years old with flabby skin hanging everywhere and white stringy hair tied back in a bun. She was only five feet tall and shuffled around with horrible shoes that screeched across the floor everywhere she went. Her light blue eyes, nose and mouth were all really small and her head was flat and round like a plate. She was kinda disturbing to look at, really. "That's no way to treat the school equipment!"

"Yeah, could you just grant me access to this one video I wanna see?" The teacher crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "It's not instructions to kill somebody, it's just a stupid video on Splashface! It's not gonna do any harm! And if you do this, next time I'll actually stay awake through Study Hall, okay?"

She sighed. "All right. But I expect you to pay attention as well!"

"No promises," I muttered and watched the screen intently as the ACCESS DENIED (stupid piece of junk) disappeared and showed a video of me and Fredweird. We are in the iCarly studio, me lounging in a beanbag chair while he stood at the door. I was taunting him as usual and the scene looked familiar. Wait a minute..."As much as I'd love to be your personal butler, I can't."? This was last night. Which meant...aw, crap! Did the freaking retard leave the camera running! How could he be so stupid?

Music started playing. Were those violins! What the ham was with the violins! There were no freaking violins!

"Love you, Sam," Fredward said in the video. Gross. People awe. Who's awing? There was no one there! Who in the ham was awing!

"Love you too, Freddie," I replied. ARRAGHHH!

Suddenly, the video stopped and then there's a screen with words._ Did you__** see**__that! Seddie proof! This is no joke! Yesterday, on iCarly, the camera ran longer than it was supposed to and we got to see this! Can you believe it!_

The violins were still playing. Stupid violins! There wasn't a god damn orchestra there! Who the ham posted this! Some dude named BurdDog263. When I found out who this nub was, he was going down.

I looked at the comments which are all the same. People fighting over Seddie and Creddie, insisting that this is fake or Creddie is weak. Then I spotted one comment that was interesting.

"IT WAS AN ARABIAN TONGUE DEFICIENCY!" At least one dude had some common sense!

I shut off the computer and shot up from my chair, almost knocking over a guy in the process. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"That's okay," he replied. He had some sort of accent but I couldn't tell where it's from. "My name is Abdul. I'm new. I move from Arabia."

My eyes widened and then quickly narrowed into slits. He did this. _This is all his fault._

I punched him in the nose and stormed off. That felt good. He deserved it. But I didn't have time to deal with Abdul. I had a different nub to find.

** Hello people! I am back! Can we please have some sympathy for Abdul? The guy has no idea what's going on! D: Poor guy.**

** I need to thank you people for reviewing:**

**SeddierFTW**

**vyctoria**

**Mm. Mystery**

**Geekquality**

**Braxenimos**

**CierraLuv97**

**Nicki.69**

**Geekquality**

**jessicalove24**

**SeddierFTW**

**iHaveTheBestPenameEver **

** But plz, PLZ still review! It would make me so happy! And if you don't, well, I'll lock myself in a room with a vicious tiger WITHOUT ANY FOOD OR WATER. (Okay, technically, it's not a tiger it's my CAT named Ally but she's not declawed and she can get pretty hungry!) Aywayz, thank you for reviewing and stay tuned - do people say stay tuned? Whatever. I just did - for the next chapter! Okay, thx 4 reading, plz review and don't make my cat go all psycho on me!**

**-Gallifrey101**

**PS: Question of the day: If you had a pet otter, what would you name it and why?**


	4. iDon't Understand What Just Happened

**Carly's POV:**

I sat on the stool in my apartment, logging on to the computer. Normally, since it's a Tuesday, Sam would either be collapsed on my couch, snoring away or digging through my refrigerator for leftover ham but she had to stay after school because she shot spitballs at the substitute teacher in English - again. Sam had been acting weird today. So had Freddie. They were all freaked out about something. Sam came from the computer lab all mad and demanded to know where Freddie was. She'd been looking for him all day. I asked her what was up but she said she'd tell me later.

Whatever. I didn't need Sam or Freddie - where was Freddie? i had barley seen him besides the time he walked past me in a panic - to have fun! I could have fun on my own! All I needed was my computer. I was really looking forward to seeing this new video everyone was talking about in school. I couldn't figure out what it was about, though. So maybe I could finally see it!

I opened Splashface and before I could do anything, my door burst open and Freddie rushed in.

"Uh, come in," I said, laughing.

"Is Sam here?" he asked.

"No, she got in trouble again." I studied his expression. His face was red and enraged. I crossed my arms. "What'd she do this time?"

"Nothing!" He moved over to my computer and furiously typed in something in the search box.

"Yeah, sure, use my computer..." I muttered. What was up with him?

He clicked on a video and moved away from the computer, thrusting his arm out to display the current video that was playing.

"Frednub, go make yourself useful and get me some ham," Sam ordered.

"As much as I'd love to be your personal butler, I can't," Freddie replied, pulling on his jacket. "I have to get home."

"When was this?" I asked him, puzzled. What was this from? It was definitely the iCarly studio but we never just let Sam and Freddie go in front of the camera and bicker! Hey - that wasn't a bad idea.

"Last night," Freddie grumbled. "I left the stupid camera running. Watch."

"Why, is your psycho maniac mother gonna give you your annual tic bath?" Sam asked, grinning at him.

"You know that she stopped doing that two years ago!" he exclaimed in frustration. I laughed and Freddie blushed next to me.

"Whatever, don't go freaking out on me, Fredweird," Sam replied.

"Yeah, yeah." He opened the door. "See you tomorrow. Love you, Sam."

"Love you too, Freddie."

I couldn't speak. My mouth failed me. The smile disappeared off my face as I realized what they had just said.

"Carly?" I heard him ask.

"YOU LOVE SAM?" I screamed so loud, Freddie jumped and fell over the coffee table. I picked him up off the floor, grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him. "How could you not tell me? You two are my best friends! You didn't tell me you were in love with each other! How can you be in love with each other? You want to kill each other!"

"Carly, calm down..." Freddie warned. "Me and Sam are not in love."

"Then how do you explain this!" I screamed.

"It was an Arabian tongue deficiency," he said, crossed his arms and grinned triumphantly.

I stared at him and eventually let out, "THAT'S NOT A REASON!"

Suddenly, the door flew open and Sam came in. As soon as she saw Freddie, she grabbed him by his shirt and shook him.

"You nub! You left the freaking camera running! Now everyone heard! And it wasn't even true! This is all your fault!"

"Me? It's not all my fault! If you had just gotten up and got the ham yourself, we wouldn't have even said anything!"

We all started screaming at each other and I didn't understand a word anyone was saying. Still, I kept arguing.

"QUIET!" we heard somebody scream from the stairs. I expected to turn around and see Spencer there, covered in some sort of goo but I was greeted by a different person who wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Gibby?" I asked. When did he get here? "When did you even - how long have you been here?"

"That's not important," he said and dismissed it by waving his hand. "What's important is you guys stop screaming at each other!"

"When did you get in my apartment?" I asked, still shocked.

"Now Sam," Gibby continued, ignoring me. "What's wrong?"

"Why aren't you in your own house?" I continued.

"That nub forgot to turn the stupid camera off, so now everyone thinks we're in love with each other," Sam spat, crossing her arms and giving Freddie a once over in disgust.

"You're house is better than mine. Why are you here in the first place?"

"Are you actually in love?" asked Gibby, ignoring my rambles.

"No!" they both exclaimed and looked at each other. They shuddered. "No."

"I mean, it's not even that cool - and Spencer's set fire to pretty much all of the rooms anyway."

"Okay then. So, when you go to Webicon this Saturday, you explain to the fans what really happened."

Sam and Freddie nodded.

"It just doesn't make sense. Why were you upstairs? And where were you?"

"Okay, then. Now that you guys aren't screaming at each other, I'm gonna go home. My mom needs help peeling the leftover meat off the ceiling." He walked down the stairs and out the door.

"What was the point of even being here?" I asked the air. "Gibby!"

"What was he doing in your apartment?" asked Freddie, looking out the doorway.

"I don't know," I replied and simply shook my head. "I don't know."

**Hi, hi, HI! This chapter is now over and I am here to tell you thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it! By the way, I want to thank all of you for reviewing:**

**SeddierFTW**

**vyctoria**

**Geekquality**

**Brazenimos**

**CierraLuv97**

**DaughterOfPoseidon-GodOfSea**

**jessicalove24**

**Embrace Your Inner Gibby**

**jamiewalsh**

**isinkintohearts**

**cynthiarox99**

**lala1366**

**Cayology**

**katiemarie1999**

**LyshaLuvsSeddie**

**But I still LUV getting reviews and if I don't get any - I'll go all the way to Six Flags and stare at all the amazing, DELICIOUS food and all the fun, THRILLING rides and **_**STAY RIGHT WHERE I AM. **_**It's torture I tell you! Thx so much for reading and I shall try to update soon! By!**

**-Gallifrey101**

**PS: Question of the day: If your fridge came to life what would you do with it?**


	5. iDidn't Think of a Name for This Chapter

**Sam's POV:**

I sat in one of the many beanbag chairs in the iCarly studio, staring at my laptop. Who was BurdDog263? I had looked through all his videos - they were all about 'Seddie.' This guy was such a loser.

"Hey, Sam, whatcha doing?" Gibby asked as he came into the iCarly studio.

"Just trying to find out who BurdDog263 is so I can kick his ass!" I said, crossing my arms. "I've done everything I can think of! I checked every video he's ever made which is all about 'Seddie' and checked the comments which don't say anything about who this dude is. I've checked his profile, which says nothing except that he's a guy and about our age. I even looked up BurdDog263 on Zaplook and that's the only time he's used that username - except for his account on a fanfic site! And of course, all he does is write about me and Fredwad." I sighed and slammed the computer shut. "What's up with you?" Maybe Gibby's crazy life would cheer me up.

"Just came back from being interrogated by Carly," Gibby said, shaking his head. "That's the last time I stay in someone's house when they have no idea I was even there."

I got up from the beanbag chair, walking over to Gibby who had Freddie's computer open and was on Splashface. "Yeah, why were you here in the first place?"

"Oh. I come here to use Freddie's computer because I don't have one." He shrugged and continued to look on the comments for some video I wasn't paying attention to.

"You don't have a computer!" I exclaimed. What kind of normal kid - oh, that explained it. Gibby was as far from normal as a kid could get.

"No and I had to post something last night that was really important. Then I crashed here."

"What were you posting that was so important?"

"Nothing, really. But I found this awesome violin soundtrack!"

"Violin soundtrack?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. It's my jam!"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course it is."

"You wanna listen to it?"

"I really don't," I said and headed for the door. But it was too late. Violin music floated through the air and reminded me how much I hate violins.

"Gibby, turn this stupid chiz off!" I said, putting my hands over my ears. Why did this music feel so familiar? It's not like I had a hobby of listening to crappy music. The only violin music I'd heard in the last few days was -

I looked at Gibby and my eyes narrowed into slits.

"Sam?" he asked slowly. It was the way people said my name when they knew I was about to beat the crap out of them.

"Move out of the way!" I screamed and shoved him into the door. I went to the computer, opened the page he'd been looking at before and scrolled up. Looks like someone had been watching the PROOF THAT SEDDIE EXISTS! video. My eyes darted to the corner of the screen, where the username of the current user was displayed.

BurdDog263.

"Gibby!" I screamed and turned to see the studio door closing and Gibby's shirt on the floor in his wake. I ran out the door with my fist held high. BurdDog263 was going down.

**Hello, everyone! I am back and so sorry for the long wait! I know I don't post often, but I get distracted and forget that I'm writing and it takes me a while to finish a chapter. It's stupid, but I try my hardest to get it finished and update ASAP. I know this was really short, but I'll try to post again soon! **

** On another note, PLZ, PLZ review or I'll force myself to watch nothing but Spongebob for twelve. Hours. Straight. (Disclaimer - I don't own Spongebob) And if you don't think that's torture, you try watching an annoying underwater sea creature fail his boating exam for twelve hours straight! :P Anyway, thank you guys so much for being patient and a big thanks to:**

**KittiesOnTheDarkSide**

**Embrace Your Inner Gibby**

**Kaitley**

**xx Camille Elizabeth Storm xx**

**vyctoria**

**Generation Love Is Me**

**SeddierFTW**

**MissSeddie**

**shugoi**

**Geekquality**

**almostinsane**

**for reviewing already! Thanks for everything. :)**

**-Gallifrey101**

**Question of the Day: If your house was made out of cats, would it and how would it change your life?**


	6. iPunish BurdDog263

**Freddie's POV:**

Whoever was knocking on the door was mad. They were banging their fist against the door so hard, I was afraid it was going to fall over. Which meant it could only be one person - Sam.

"FREDWARD BENSON!" she screamed. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

I bit my lip. Should I? She was obviously mad and I had no idea what I had done. Maybe I could just leave it alone and ignore her. On the other hand, if I did leave her alone, she'd knock until she got bored and then would pick the lock or break down the door.

I quickly opened the door to see Sam standing there with a frying pan in her hand, her face flushed and angry. Her eyes were like daggers as she looked at me furiously.

"Sam," I said calmly as I eased towards her with my hands held up to show I wasn't going to do anything. "Put the frying pan down."

"The frying pan's not for you, Benson!" she exclaimed anxiously. "The frying pan is for him!" She thrust her arm in the direction of Carly's apartment and stormed angrily inside. I followed her and gasped.

Gibby was tied and gagged on Carly's couch, squirming and trying to get away.

"Sam!" I shouted, going over to Gibby and helping him up. He was a little wobbly and dizzy from the ropes probably cutting off his circulation. "We don't hurt Gibby!"

"Yeah, but we hurt BurdDog263!" she said angrily and raised her Frying Pan.

"Huh?"

"Open your eyes, peabrain. Gibby posted the video!"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed, letting go of Gibby and he fell on the floor.

Sam gave an exaggerated sigh, grabbed Gibby's shirt and threw him into the couch. "Alright, Gibby, how'd you post that video!" Sam screamed in his face.

"Uhm hugg uhmb uhnm ugnhh," he replied. She sighed again and tore the dish towel out of his mouth.

Gibby stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Where'd you get that rag?"

"I found it in a dirty pile of socks in the studio," Sam replied innocently and Gibby groaned.

I shoved Sam out of the way and glared at Gibby. How could he betray us? "Why would you do that? You can't watch someone's private moments and post them online!"

"What the nub is _trying_to say," Sam started, looking at the frying pan in admiration, "is tell us why you had the nerve to post that stupid video or you'll have a lot worse than a dirty rag in your mouth!" she spat.

"I'm sorry! It was on the iCarly website and I uploaded it before anyone could take it down!"

"Why would you do that!" I exclaimed.

"Because Seddie deserves to be together!" Gibby screamed.

Sam's eyes seemed to light on fire and she raised the frying pan above her head. As much as I hated Gibby right now, I didn't think giving him permanent brain damage was the answer.

I snatched the frying pan from her hand before she could swing it down to bang Gibby's head. She whirled around, her blue eyes daring and enraged. "Give me the pan, BENSON!"

"You can't put him in the hospital!"

"I can do whatever I want!" Sam screamed. "Gibby posted the video! He ruined our lives! It was bad enough we had people thinking we should get together on the web - now people that we actually know think we're going out? I can't take it! He deserves to get whacked with that pan!"

"I'm just a Gibby!" Gibby cried from the couch.

Sam threw her hands up in the air and growled. She whipped back around to face Gibby and angrily ripped the ropes off his ankles and wrists. "Alright, you little sicko! I'm letting you go this time but I know where you live! And you better hope that Webicon fixes this or else I'm bringing back the frying pan - and it has friends!"

Gibby gulped and nodded. "It - it will. Trust me - by Saturday everything will be fine. Absolutely fine."

"You better hope so," she growled. She turned back to me, hands clenched into fists at her sides and shaking her head. Gibby's eyes burned into Sam's back in terror.

Sam whipped back around and glared at Gibby. "What are you still doing here! Go!" She angrily thrust her pointed finger to the door and Gibby scrambled out of the apartment with a scream.

Sam shook her head. "God, this Arabian Tongue Deficiency is driving me insane!" she seethed, stomping over the fridge and throwing the door open. She grabbed a chicken leg and sunk her teeth into the meat.

Gibby poked his head back in the doorway. "Arabian Tongue Deficiency? _That__'__s _your excuse? That's the lamest thing I've ever herd in my li - "

Sam let out an angry scream, ripped the frying pan out of my hands, tossed the chicken leg on the couch and ran after Gibby who started screaming for his life. "Sam, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, that's a really good excuse!"

She suddenly dashed back in the apartment, grabbed the chicken leg and ran back into the hall, gnawing on the meat while Gibby ran for his shirtless little life.

**Hey ****Guys! ****I****'****m ****back! ****I ****finally ****put ****up ****a ****new ****chapter! ****I****am **_**so **___**sorry ****it ****took ****so ****long****:( ****I****'****m ****trying ****to ****update ****more ****often. ****I ****don****'****t ****think ****it****'****s ****working, ****but, ****you ****know,****I ****try.****;)****Before ****I ****forget, ****a ****huge ****thanks ****to:**

**KittiesOnTheDarkSide**

**SeddierFTW**

**Embrace Your Inner Gibby**

**seddieconnection**

**President ORB**

**avianna-nece**

**Geekquality**

**Keirah**

**shugoi**

**xxunowhoxx**

**Kaitley**

**kayla-the-slyest-spy-ever**

**BURDDOG263 (Ha, luv the name there ;)**

**for reviewing on the last chapter! You guys are so amazing and patient. I love getting reviews from each and everyone of you so plz plz review! (No 'or else's' today. No pressure ;)**

**Thank you guys so much for your support and reviews! I'll update as soon as possible!**

**-Gallifrey101**

**Question of the Day: If you could only have one of these three things, which would you choose?**

**A: A Boat (but you only live near Arctic tundras) **

**B: A Griaffe or**

**C: A Robot That Can Brainwash Your Pets To Do Whatever You Want**

**?**


	7. iPlan a Sort of Evil Plot

**Carly's POV:**

I walked in the front door to find Freddie pacing absentmindedly in front of my couch. Gee, what a surprise.

"Wow, Freddie, weird seeing you here," I said with a smirk.

"I can't believe he would do that!" Freddie exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. He trudged back and forth, shaking his head.

"You know, you really need to get in the habit of saying hi," I told him, crossing my arms. He didn't respond so I took the initiative to ask, "what can't you believe?"

"Gibby did it," he replied simply but angrily.

I raised an eyebrow. "Gibby did what?"

"He's BurdDog263," he said then let out a frustrated scream. "How could he do that? And how could I not figure it out?"

"Figure what out?" I asked and Freddie glared at me. "Well, I'm sorry I don't know everything!" I snapped.

Freddie stopped pacing and gave me an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry. It's just - "

Sam threw opened the door, looking as peeved as Sam could be, a frying pan in one hand and a bone stripped of meat except for a few stray strands in the other. She plopped down on the couch and angrily said, "I lost him."

"You _lost _him?" Freddie asked angrily. "You're Sam Puckett - you were supposed to beat the snot out of him! How could you _lose_ him!"

"I don't know! He must've had some weird Shirtless access to a shortcut! I turned a corner and POOF! He was gone!" Sam shot up from her spot, angrily kicked the couch and threw the bone at the elevator. "I wish I hadn't eaten all the chicken."

I looked at both of them in confusion. "Can you guys please explain to me what's going on before my brain explodes?"

"Gibby posted the 'Seddie Proof' video," Sam explained.

"What!" I exclaimed. "Why?"

"Because he can't wait for his perfect little couple to get together! He's such a - I can't - arragh! This whole thing is making me insane! Fredbag, you tell her." She plunked back down on the couch.

"He took the video and posted it on Splashface before we could take it off iCarly. He posted that stupid slip up online just because he wanted his favorite ship to get together!" Freddie sighed and sat down next to Sam.

I sat down in one of the stools near the computer. "Oh," I replied, keeping my eyes glued to my hands, which were clasped together in my lap. "You ever think you guys should?" I asked and instantly regretted it.

"Huh?" they said simultaneously, giving me weird looks.

"Do you guys ever think you should?" I repeated quietly. "You know, get together?"

Sam threw her head back and groaned. "Not you too! We told you, Carly, it was an Arabian Tongue Deficiency! We couldn't help it! It's bad enough that everyone in school thinks we're sweet on each other - do you have to be in on it too?"

"You shouldn't believe everything you see on the Internet," Freddie advised. I gawked at both of them.

"But that actually happened!" I screamed, throwing my hands up in the air. I took a deep breath. "So what you guys are saying is that, even though you admitted you were in love with each other, live, on iCarly, and almost everyone in the world knows it, you two think that you have some Arabian disease that _made _all of this happen?"

"It's the only logical explanation," Freddie said with a shrug. Sam nodded in agreement.

"I give up! I'm going upstairs to have a bath and when I get back, I hope you realize what utter complete morons you're being!" I clenched my fists at my side and stormed upstairs, not even bothering to glance back.

**Freddie's POV:**

"Chiz," Sam said as Carly disappeared up the stairs, "she's really pissed."

I shook my head. "God! Now _everyone _thinks it - will it ever stop?" I buried my head in my hands.

"This is all your fault, you know," Sam said, crossing her arms.

"What?" I took my head out of my hands. "How is this _my _fault?"

"You left the camera running, stupid!" she said, thwacking my arm.

I glared at her. "Don't. Thwack. Me."

She gave me a menacing glare. "I'll _thwack _you when I _want _to," she growled and thwacked me again.

I angrily shot up. "I'm not going to sit here just so I can be disrespectfully thwacked! I'm going home! I know I slipped up, but you have the Arabian Tongue Deficiency too, so don't blame it all on me!" I headed for the door, careful to stamp my foot into the ground with every step.

"Wait," Sam said suddenly. I turned around, with an eyebrow raised. "You're right," she sighed. "It's not all your fault. This whole thing is just driving me crazy, you know?"

I gave her a sympathetic look. "Yeah, I know," I admitted. "Sorry." I glanced behind me, at the door. "I really should get home, though. My Mom - "

"Tic bath?" Sam guessed with a smirk.

I glared at her. "I don't have tic baths anymore!" I seethed. Then I calmed myself and shook my head. "See you tomorrow, then. Bye, Sam. Love you..." Wait...no! No, not again! I hadn't! After all this, I had said it _again! _Stupid Arabian Tongue Deficiency!

Before she could say anything, I added, "plant," and pointed to the plotted twig on the shelf near the door. "Love you, Plant," I went on. "You know, I _love _this plant. It's so leafy and, you know, _green _and - "

"Get out," Sam said, shaking her head.

"I'm going," I replied, throwing open the door and rushing out of there as quick as possible.

**Carly's POV:**

Sam and Freddie. Freddie and Sam. I looked at their pictures on the iCarly website, my eyes darting between the two. There was definitely something weird going on between them. I knew that they had said that they loved each other - twice (I had been watching from the stairs when Freddie said it the second time) What people hated each other but also said I love you then denied that they did? Apparently, Sam and Freddie, that's who.

How could I figure this out? There was something weird going on between them and it wasn't some fake disease.

I stared at Sam's picture. Sam: my best friend. Aggressive, irresponsible, funny, tough, meat loving and despite what she says, she cares about people other then herself. Not exactly the smartest person in the world, but knew how to take care of herself and manipulate others. But, above all that, she really was a nice person - once you got to know her.

My eye's shifted to Freddie's picture: Freddie: my other best friend. Sweet, caring, a little nerdy, calm and didn't really like to get in fights. His Mom is a bit of a psycho and he's had a crush on me ever since I met him. He's helped out iCarly and me and Sam so many times and so smart he could probably win the noble prize in his sleep.

Now when these two complete opposites met for the first time, there was instant hatred. Sam called him a nub, spat in his face then pushed him into a creek. It hadn't been a good start.

A little while later, iCarly was born with me as the star, Sam as the aggressive co-star and Freddie as our Tech Producer. And I guess that started a new beginning. We were all forced to hang around each other with all our rehearsals and we ended up all becoming friends. (Even Freddie and Sam.)

But, what I was really trying to figure out, was this an even newer beginning? Could Sam and Freddie, the people that hated each other more than Voldemort hated Harry Potter **(A/N: Not mine) **be in love with each other? Why was this so hard to figure out? Maybe it was because the answer was so simply simple it was so hard to understand. Maybe they were really in love.

Or maybe we all had Arabian tongue deficiencies. I sighed and turned off the computer. I then went over to the couch and plopped down flicking on the TV to see what was on. The news was still playing from when Spencer was trying to see if anyone had seen his stupid Beavecoon. I shrugged and decided to watch the newest update.

"In other news, we're still looking for the mental patient who escaped from Troubled Waters Mental Hospital a few weeks ago. Christopher Martin, from Michigan came to Seattle for a better place to stay. He escaped the hospital last week. He believes he is a secret agent and goes undercover with different names and attending schools that he believes will give him clues to help his mission."

"Aw," I muttered. "Poor guy."

"Please, if anyone has seen this boy, contact Troubled Waters," the news reporter said and then showed a picture of - ABDUL! He was the Arabian guy! He was the guy Sam and Freddie kept on saying the get their disease from! He was from Michigan! Which meant...

"Oh my god!" I screamed and jumped up. "There is no Arabian Tongue Deficiency! They said they're in love with each other because...because they actually _are! _

I crossed my arms and smirked. "Alright, Sam and Freddie," I said to no one in particular. Evil plots were better thought out loud. "You can try and lie all you want. But now I know the truth. And don't think I'm staying out of it." I rubbed my hands together and grinned evilly. Then I threw my head back and laughed like an evil scientist. "Come this time tomorrow, you two won't be Sam and Freddie anymore.

"You two, will be Seddie."

**Hi guys! That wait wasn't so long, was it? :p I hope not and I really hope you liked this chapter. Hands up if you liked mad scientist Carly! :) Anwayz, I want to thank you guys so much for your reviews:**

**crazywierdgirl16**

**Geekquality**

**Kaitley**

**.epic.73**

**Daisy215**

**KittiesOnTheDarkSide**

**SeddierFTW**

**iSam101**

**Abbyluvsseddie**

**Embrace Your Inner Gibby**

**PeacePinkSeddie**

**You guys are all awesome! I love getting each and every one of your reviews, so plz, PLZ review. I mean, hey - it's Christmas! Anyway, the next chapter awaits. And I must flee - the Turkey is in the oven and I must stare at it while I drool. **

**-Gallifrey101**

**Question of the Day: Watched my friends play chess, the game that I never learned how to play. But I noticed a cross on one of the pieces and a horse on another. Therefor: Who would win in an epic battle, a priest or a horse?**


	8. Author's Note (Bad News, Guys)

**This story is on hold indefinitely. I am so so sorry. Hopefully, I will continue writing this in 2013. I really love reading all your reviews and won't forget the people waiting for the next chapter. Thank you guys so so much for your patience.**

**- Gallifrey101 :**


End file.
